The Power of 4 Minus 1
by TigerheartWarrior
Summary: One night a prophecy is fortold, One will greave, two will fight back, three will wreak havoc, and four will save them all. What does this mean and what about the mysterous deaths within thunderclan? Takes place after sunrise. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**this is tigerheartwarrior! This is my first fanfic here, Power of 4 -1! I'm sorry the first chapter is kind of short, the next will be longer. please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

Chapter 1

Jayfeather padded through Starclan's forest. _Why have they summoned me here if they're not going to come and tell me something!_ Jayfeather thought. Jayfeather kept padding though the forest until he came to a clearing. At that moment a gray-blue she-cat stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the mossy area. "Finally," Jayfeather muttered.

"Greetings, Jayfeather," Bluestar mewed as she walked up to him, "I have a prophecy to foretell, One will grieve, two will fight back, three will wreak havoc, and four will save them all. Remember this Jayfea..."

Hot flames burst behind Jayfeather. _Is the forest on fire?!_ Jayfeather thought. The two cats turned around. There, poised on a rock was a cat made of flames. It stood there, it's hot red eyes staring into his, Jayfeather froze in fear. _Was that triumph in the eyes?_

"It has awoken!" Bluestar screeched, her eyes glazed with fright. She stood there unmoving gazing at the fiery feline figure. The creature strode toward Bluestar. It struck her with a fiery claw and Bluestar screamed in agony. That was the last thing Jayfeather heard before he was forced out of the terrible nightmare.

"...ak up. I said wake up Jayfeather!" "What?" Jayfeather asked tiredly still shaking off his strange dream. _One will grieve, two will fight back, three will wreak havoc, and four will save them all, what did it all mean? And what was that strange, fiery cat on top of the rock? Is Bluestar dead? Can cats in Starclan die?_ "Cinderheart, what do you want, is something wrong?" Jayfeather sat up.

"Um.....why don't you see for yourself?" Cinderheart asked. Jayfeather could sense waves of sadness coming from her body. What happened? He asked himself. Jayfeather heaved himself out of his nest followed Cinderheart out into the clearing.

All of Thunderclan were clumped together in the center of camp. Jayfeather could also sense sadness coming from the rest of the Thunderclan cats, not just Cinderheart. Jayfeather rushed through the crowd to the center, and laying right in front of him was a dead tabby she-cat. He recognized the scent. It was Leafpool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Here's chapter 2. Please R&R!**

Chapter 2

"No," Jayfeather whispered in shock, as he stared at the body of his mentor, his newly discovered mother.

Jayfeather only recently figured out the truth about his heritage. His sister Hollyleaf had been told that Leafpool was her mother. Hollyleaf got angry and revealed the big secret at a gathering. After that, Jayfeather's sister revealed that she killed Ashfur and then was crushed by falling rocks. It's been about six moons since then.

He crouched down to the ground and buried his muzzle into his mother's cold fur. "No," Jayfeather cried, his voice was muffled by her tabby pelt. He did not know why he felt so sad, maybe it was because he never really knew her as his mother. For all his life, until recently, he had known her as his mentor, and he never really got close to her. To think about this and see her body being carried away by the elders, Mousefur and Longtail, out of camp to be buried, made Jayfeather really depressed.

Jayfeather just sat there, staring at the camp entrance. She's not coming back, he told himself. I won't be with her, except in dreams. It just won't be the same. Jayfeather didn't notice the tom walk up to him before the tom spoke quietly, "Come up to my den, Jayfeather." Jayfeather turned around to see Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan, and Jayfeather's grandad, stumble up the rocks to his den on the high- ledge.

Jayfeather got up slowly. His legs felt stiff, but he didn't feel like stretching. He climbed up the rocks to Firestar's den, which was a cave carved in the rock wall boundary of camp. The climb seemed harder than usual and took twice as long. At last he padded into the cave.

"Jayfeather, come sit beside me, let's talk," the leader's voice sounded like he was trying to be positive, but Jayfeather could still hear the sadness rolling like rain clouds on a cloudy morning. Jayfeather padded over to his grandfather and sat beside him. "All this must be very depressing for you Jayfeather," when the grandson nodded Firestar went on, "I feel like I keep losing them, and now that I've actually lost one of my daughters for real, I feel twice as bad. I would wait forever for one of my kits to come back, but now that I know that she's not coming back, I feel terrible."

"I never knew her as my mother," Jayfeather started, "She was always my mentor, and now that she's dead, I feel bad about not knowing her as my mother." Jayfeather looked down at the stone floor of the cave, and Firestar rested his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Jayfeather. Focus on something else, like the prophecy. Try to fulfill your destiny." Jayfeather gaped open his mouth in shock. "How much do you know about the prophecy," Jayfeather asked.

"I know as much as Starclan told me, which isn't much, and I know what your mother told me. I know about your power, Jayfeather and I know about Lionblaze's too. Hollyleaf doesn't have a power does she?" Firestar explained.

"We believe, we being me and Lionblaze, that Dovepaw is the third cat in the prophecy. She told me one day she has strange dreams. Dreams of cats with starry pelts. Starclan. Lionblaze will mentor her well, and we'll be able to keep in touch about the prophecy," Jayfeather mewed.

"Firestar, I think we should call a clan meeting," Jayfeather sugessed.

"You're right," Firestar mewed.

**Please click the Review button. It's right below! It only takes 5 min!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter three! I'd like to thank Jayfeather Fan19 for being my first reviewer! Not just for this story but... EVER! I'm new here so be nice and review to give me feedback on how you like my story. And maybe you can give me some suggestions too.  
**

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Even before Firestar's voice rang around the clearing, cats were already gathering around the highledge. "We will grieve for Leafpool for many seasons to come. But, Thunderclan must remain strong. Jayfeather is now our full medicine cat. I would now like to know who killed her," Firestar mewed with his head down.

"Maybe it's the same cat who killed Ashfur!" some cat within the crowd yelled. "Yeah, but we still don't know who killed him!" another cat added. With that there was a lot of shouting and murmuring below the highledge. "What if he murders us too!" Daisy fretted.

Jayfeather climbed atop the highledge. "I know Ashfur's killer!" he mewed, head raised. The crowd stopped chattering. "But, she's dead," Jayfeather whispered. "Leafpool killed Ashfur?!" a random cat shouted. There were some gasps from the crowd.

"No, you mouse-brain! Hollyleaf killed him," Jayfeather yowled. The clan stood in shock. There was a pause and then Brambleclaw growled angerly, "You tell us this now!? After we did all that searching for sol!" "Hollyleaf told me right before she was crushed by the rocks," Jayfeather growled back.

"So she can't have killed Leafpool," mewed Graystripe. "Does any cat have any idea who might have killed Leafpool?" Firestar asked. There was an awkward silence. "OK, I guess not," he snorted.

Just then, Dovepaw rushed through the camp entrance. "Firestar!" she yowled. The clearing full of the thunderclan cats turned to the new apprentice.

"Dovepaw what is it? Where is the rest of the patrol?" Firestar asked. "Shadowclan have been hunting well within our territory! The rest of the patrol are following their scent trail. Lionblaze told me to run back and tell you," gasped Dovepaw.

"Does the scent trail lead toward Shadowclan's territory," Firestar asked. "Yes," the apprentice mewed.

"Brambleclaw, I want you to lead a patrol to the border," Firestar mewed firmly, "But don't stray over into shadowclan territory, wait for a patrol... you know what, I'm coming too. I'll lead." "Can I come?" Bumblepaw mewed excitedly.

"Just take whoever you want Brambleclaw." It was Firestar who spoke. Brambleclaw picked his cats for the patrol to the shadowclan border, including Bumblepaw and left camp with Firestar close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the bushes above the camp a pair of green eyes watched the meeting below, waiting for a chance to strike!

**Ooh! I wonder who the green eyes belong to. Find out soon! And don't forget to R&R!**

**And I almost forgot! I may not be updating very often, sorry 'bout that :)  
**


End file.
